


And Mornings...

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In the morning...
Relationships: Catherine/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 8
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	And Mornings...

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, November 7/the reason in madness, in love

"I should get back to the library," Lysithea mumbled, attempting to untangle herself from Catherine's bed-sheets. 

"Good morning to you, too," Catherine replied as she reached to pull Lysithea back close. "How about tonight you bring the books here with you?" 

"I..." Lysithea didn't resist and flopped back, the tiniest of smiles on her face. "I suppose." 

"Good." Catherine leaned to kiss her, though she knew that they couldn't linger in bed for _too_ long. Their crazy little affair didn't mean they could ignore everything happening around them-- 

But it did mean that evenings, _and mornings_ , were far more interesting.


End file.
